1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reading data from the optical disk and, more particularly, to a method of reading data from such optical disks as DRAW (write once type) and EDRAW (erasable rewritable type) disks as well as magneto-optical disks and phase change optical disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical disks of the kinds mentioned above have on their surface pregrooves 21 that guide the beam spot for writing and reading data, as shown in FIG. 3. A land 22 between pregrooves 21 contains beforehand a pre-format pattern (called an address area) as fixed information.
With such optical disks, data is written to the data area having gaps and not to the address area thereof. This means that while there is no need for format conversion when the disk is used for data files, it is necessary to convert the signal format thereof if the disk is used as a CD (compact disk) editor.